1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus for conducting a process in response to a count managed in a count management server, the count management server for managing the count allowing each group to use the image processing apparatus, and a count management method conducted by the count management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in an enterprise, when the number of limited sheets to be printed out is registered for each user and the number of sheets being printed out exceeds the number of limited sheets to be printed out, it is prohibited to perform a print process (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-108587).
Moreover, a copier installed in a convenience store or a like allows a user to copy within sheets available for an amount of money dropped in a coin box or recorded to a prepaid card.
However, since the above-described conventional technologies limits the number of sheets available for each user, it is difficult to manage the count corresponding to a user authentication of each user in a case in which each group includes a plurality of users and a count for using the image processing apparatus is given to each group.
If users in the same group are authenticated by using the same group ID, it is possible to manage the count for each group. However, if one user authenticates by using a group ID to use the image processing apparatus, another user cannot authenticate and use the image processing apparatus from another image process apparatus by using the same group ID.
In a case of using the image processing apparatus based on the user authentication for each user, it is required to divide the count assigned to one group for the plurality of users and manage each divided count corresponding to respective user. In this case, even in a case in which the count assigned to the group remains sufficiently, if the divided count for a certain user is spent, this user cannot user the image processing apparatus.